Stupid well
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: [OneShot] Inuyasha wants Kagome back but he thinks she sealed the well because he can't get through. Thinking that she's angry about the other night, leaves him to give up. But to his surprise...


**Stupid well.**

Everyone in the gang was at Kaede's hut relaxing except Inuyasha who was outside in the trees relaxing. Kagome was packing her stuff away and Shippo watched happily. Sango and Miroku were playing a card game that Kagome taught them. After putting the backpack on her back, Kagome started to stand up then Shippo jumped on her shoulder.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to go? It's only been about two or three days." Shippo asked curiously.

"Two or three days or not, it's been to long." Kagome smiled sweetly. "But you can come with me." She giggled.

"Yay!" Shippo jumped.

"I'll stay here with Miroku; he's not going to get out of this game." Sango glared.

"But my love… you know I let you win." Miroku said nicely.

"Pervert…!" Sango shouted.

**WHACK!**

**CRASH!**

"Haha…" Kagome said and started to leave the hut. "We'll be back in a couple!" Kagome shouted.

"Yay, I get to go with Kagome!" Shippo shouted happily.

Kagome and Shippo kept at a steady pace. Unfortunately they were tired of walking and sprinted. When they reached their destination they dived inside.

--

Inuyasha started to wake at the fading scent of Kagome's scent. He stretched tiredly and walked over to the hut. Looking inside the hut, he saw Miroku; the unconscious monk, Sango; the monk pulverizing demon slayer, and Kirara; the sleeping cat demon. But where was Kagome; the future girl and Shippo; the young fox demon. He looked around the hut two or three times and still didn't see her.

"W-where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said slightly worried.

"Huh, oh, hi Inuyasha, don't worry. Kagome left to…" Inuyasha cut Sango off.

"SHE WENT BACK HOME! DAMNIT, SHE DIDN'T RUN THAT BY ME!" Inuyasha shouted and bolted out.

"…Idiot…" Sango mumbled and shook her head.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to reach the hut. When he reached the area, he started to slow down; this place had Kagome's scent all around and Shippo's sometimes got mixed in it as well as his own. Growling as much as he could summon, he jumped inside the well. Waiting for the blue light to engulf him and send him to Kagome's era. There wasn't any light this time and that struck him curiously. He looked up and saw the sky. Wait, the sky? Kagome's side was covered with a roof but, he was looking at sky now.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha jumped out the well.

"I'm… I'm still in my era…" He looked at the well.

"Why the heck am I still here?" He asked himself.

Inuyasha jumped back inside the well. Waiting for the well to engulf him like it was supposed to. It never did. He looked up; still saw the sky. He looked at the bottom of the well that his feet were on.

"Stupid well, why aren't you working!" Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha used his right foot and stomped the dirt. It still wouldn't work. He began to jump on the ground angrily and aggressively. Annoyed, he jumped out of the well and jumped back in. Jumping about thirteen times, he started to pant on the grass, lying against the well side.

"Why can't I go through the well?" He asked.

"There's no reason why it shouldn't work…" He tried to think.

"Did… did she really block the well!" Inuyasha wondered in fear.

"NO! She couldn't have!" He jumped back into the well.

Inuyasha started to dig inside the well. Desperate to get into Kagome's world to talk to her. "Come on Kagome, you can't do this to me!" He shouted a little afraid. Tearing the dirt out of the way ground. He took a few breaths to calm himself down and sat against the well. He looked up to the sky. "Kagome… were you really that mad… were you really serious…?" He asked in a whisper.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kikyou, I'm so glad you're okay." Inuyasha said calmly._

"_Inuyasha, hold me…" Kikyou said coldly but soft._

_Inuyasha embraced Kikyou tightly. One person witnessed it, but, it was no other than Kagome Higurashi herself. She felt the stabbing pain in her heart and couldn't take it any longer. Tears began to flood down her soft face and ran away from the painful scene. She collided with something and looked up to find out, it was some one. The gentle icy blue eyes looked deeply into hers and brought a clawed hand to her face; wiping the tears._

_(Back with Inuyasha and Kikyou)_

"_This is you're last time, you'll hold me, Inuyasha." Kikyou said softly._

"_What, what are you talking about Kikyou?" Inuyasha looked at her curiously._

"_Inuyasha… who do you love? Me, or my reincarnation; Kagome…?" She asked curiously._

"_Nh…" Inuyasha couldn't answer._

"_You love her, don't you?" She caressed his cheek._

"_Yes… I'm sorry…" Inuyasha looked away._

"_No, I'm glad…"_

"_W-what…?"_

"_Kagome loves you too. I can't stay in this realm of the living. I'm tired of stealing the souls of the women." _

"_Kikyou… are… are you going depart?"_

"_Yes… can you do me a request?"_

"_Of course…"_

"_Give this to Kagome…"_

_Kikyou brought out a soul. It was the main soul that had kept her alive the whole time. The other souls abandoned the clay body as it disintegrated. Inuyasha took a moment of silence and saw a soul circle around him. He brought his hand out and it lied in his hand. Inuyasha then caught it. The smell of Kagome's tears, he looked behind him and didn't see anything, he knew she saw them. The only question was, how much?_

_(Back with Kagome)_

"_Why are you crying?" The man with blue eyes asked._

"_I saw Inuyasha with Kikyou." She cried into his shoulder._

"_Kikyou, isn't she the dead priestess?" He asked._

"_Uh-huh, I'm so tried of it Kouga." She sobbed._

_Kouga wrapped his arms around the girl and rubbed her back gently. Kagome cried into shoulder. Inuyasha ran through the forest, looking for Kagome. As her scent came closer, he slowed down to a slow walk. Then he spot her; crying. She was crying into the arms of the wolf demon; Kouga. He watched behind a tree to observe._

"_Do you want to go to my den?" Kouga asked her softly._

_Inuyasha felt like he was being betrayed now._

"_No…" Kagome replied back._

_Inuyasha felt relieved from that._

"_I SHOULD JUST GO HOME AND SEAL THE WELL!" She shouted in his shoulder._

_Kouga continued to rub her back softly. Inuyasha watched, now his heart ached. But she didn't know the whole story; she must've only seen them hug. He turned his gaze back and Kouga eyed at him. Inuyasha was caught, what was Kouga going to do? Kouga only smirked at him and pulled Kagome tighter into him to keep her calm and then kissed her hair._

"_Do you want me to take you to the village you stay at?" He whispered._

"_Uh-huh…" Kagome nodded, still crying._

_Kouga picked her up carefully and started to walk away toward Kaede's village. Inuyasha watched them head go toward the village, he followed after a few minutes._

_He watched Kouga place Kagome down in front of the hut. No one was in there; they were at a village party. Kouga hugged Kagome and she went inside, then he walked away. Inuyasha cut him off about thirty feet away from the hut._

"_Stay away from Kagome." Inuyasha glared at him._

"_Stop making Kagome cry." Kouga backfired._

"_Shut up, it's our business, not yours." Inuyasha growled._

"_What ever, you caused her pain, not me. Clearly that proves I'm better." Kouga shrugged and walked away._

_Inuyasha watched him walk away till he was out of sight. Once he was gone, Inuyasha went to the hut to find Kagome sitting in a corner away from the door. Her sobs became silent tears but that was all. No matter what, it pained him to see her like that._

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered._

"…" _Kagome lifted her head a little._

_He slowly approached her, making sure she wouldn't feel endangered. Kagome didn't move, she was fragile and vulnerable right now. Inuyasha sat by her softly and placed a hand around her shoulders. Even though Kagome was angry and upset about him, she leaned against him._

"_Kagome, please don't cry. Were you there the whole time?" He asked he placed his head gently on hers._

"_I-I left o-once I s-saw you two h-hug." She sniffled._

"_I thought so, Kagome listen to me." He paused. "She was giving me a good bye hug." Inuyasha hugged her slightly with the arm around her shoulders._

"_Huh…?" Kagome looked up at him; tears in her eyes._

"_She departed only minutes after you left."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be, and… she wanted me to return this to you."_

_Inuyasha brought his other hand to show her a blue orb._

"_M-my soul; that kept h-her amongst the l-living..." Kagome wiped her eyes._

"_This is my proof that she went back. She said that she didn't belong here." Inuyasha explained._

_The orb went to Kagome and was absorbed. Kagome glowed for a few seconds and dimmed down. Inuyasha just sighed deeply as he inhaled Kagome's sweet scent. Kagome nuzzled her head into his chest. He wasn't to sure he should do what he wanted, but he took his chances._

_Inuyasha slowly picked up Kagome and placed her on his lap. Kagome didn't mind and just rested her head on his chest. He inwardly smiled brought his arms around her waist and he nuzzled his on her neck and rested his head on her looking at the other wall._

"_Kagome…" He whispered again._

"_Yes?" Kagome asked._

"_Are you really going to seal the well?" _

"_You saw me and Kouga?"_

"_Yes, and I heard you say you would."_

"_I think I will… but only when we finish the search of the jewel shards."_

"_Kagome… please don't ever seal the well."_

"_I can't promise anything Inuyasha…"_

"_Please…"_

"_Stop Inuyasha, we can talk about this, another time… I'm so tired."_

"_Okay."_

_Kagome fell asleep with her arms over his and head against his chest where his heart was. Inuyasha had his head on her shoulder, leaning against her head. It was a quiet moment that he was happy about because he was alone with Kagome._

'_I love you so much; please don't ever seal the well.' He thought to himself, still look at the wall in front of him._

_Miroku and the others walked in and gasped. They Kagome sitting in Inuyasha's lap sleeping. Shippo went to look at Inuyasha who was glaring at him. That sent shivers down Shippo's spine and her jumped on Miroku's shoulder. Sango did the best thing and ignored them with Kirara. Sango saved Miroku and whacked him with her bone boomerang._

'_When she gets up, I'm going to rip these guys to pieces.' Inuyasha growled lowly as a warning._

_**End Flashback**_

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted angrily and slammed his fist into the ground.

Inuyasha started to rip though the dirt again. He wanted her right now, this was driving him insane. Why did she block the well so soon? She said she wouldn't, at least till they were finished searching for the Shikon Jewel shards. Inuyasha took a minute to breath again.

Maybe he could use the Tetsusaiga and bust it open? No, he would bust it alright; bust it into several pieces so that she could never come back! He brushed off that idea from his mind. But it wasn't helping him get her back. Did she hate him for what happened last night? After he had explained himself to her about Kikyou, she was still mad at him?

"Kagome, please come back!" He gritted through his teeth.

"Please come back!"

Inuyasha shoved himself against the well again angrily. He placed his hands against his hair and acted like he was going to rip his hair out. You could tell Inuyasha was getting stressed as he started to drive his nails into his head growling.

"Kagome, why the hell did you seal the well!"

"Damn… Damn it all to hell!" He growled.

Inuyasha stood up and started punching the well walls. Not hard, not soft either, just medium. It was getting the stress out of his body. He couldn't stand this anymore. He didn't like it no more. What was there with out her? Why didn't she just tell him last night? Or she could've at least said good bye! Those questions kept going through his mind.

"Come on Kagome, I need you!"

That was it. He took a very deep breath, and sighed in defeat. It was no use to dig a whole in the well for no reason. He slumped down and placed his head in his hand in stress. Being too tired to just think, he talked to himself out loud.

"Damn Kagome…"

He removed his hand and lifted his head up with his eyes closed. Tired; that's what he was. Tired, broken, angry, and confused… Inuyasha growled at himself. Inuyasha let one tear slip through his eyes.

"Why did you leave me?"

"_I didn't leave you."_

"You sealed the well so I couldn't see you…"

"_No I didn't."_

"Kagome…"

"_Yes…?"_

"I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you too…" Kagome replied back.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up. He saw a human figure at the top. The visions from his eyes were a little blurry. It focused a little more, but that was all.

"K-Kagome…?" He asked.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" She asked back.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped out of the well and hugged her to the ground.

"Oof, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Where were you! I thought you sealed the well!" He hugged her tightly on the ground. It was like a dog finding his master after a long day.

"What do you mean; I told you that I wouldn't seal the well till we were done with the Shikon Jewel." Kagome sat up and he still hugged her.

"Where were you though!"

"Shippo and I went to the hot springs. We came back and Sango said that you though I went home. So I come here to see you whining like a lost little puppy."

"Damnit Kagome; why couldn't you tell me that before you left…!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha; I didn't want to wake you." She hugged him back now. "I didn't even think you would act this way." Kagome added.

"Kagome, please don't ever seal the well!" He growled.

"Inuyasha…" She sighed.

"Don't EVER seal it!"

"When you use the jewel, it will disappear, and I can't come back."

"Then I won't use it, I'll let you keep it the whole time."

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She rubbed his back softly as her voice soothed him.

"I thought I lost you for ever, I would have never had my chance to say I love you." He calmed down a little.

"I know; I love you too… Inuyasha…?" Kagome started.

"Hmm…?" He mumbled in her shirt.

"You should know that if I ever leave, I would say good bye first." She giggled.

Inuyasha smiled happily as he was hugging her. Breathing in her sweet scent was making him relax. He brought himself to look at her in the face. Kagome had a calm look on her face with a gentle smile. Gazing into her brown orbs, Inuyasha could feel his body lean over her more and more till his face was centimeters away from her. His heart was beating rapidly and became a little nervous. Kagome smiled and closed the gap between their faces and they shared their first kiss with each other. Inuyasha couldn't be any happier. But, he could get pissed off.

Miroku and Sango, along with Shippo and Kirara were watching in the bushes, watching amusedly. Miroku scooted a little closer to get a better look and a twig broke. Kirara, Shippo, and Sango eyes grew wide and quickly looked at Miroku who was now shaking in fear. Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart from the kiss.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GYS FOR SPYING ON US!" Inuyasha shouted and charged at them.

"Ah! Don't kill us Inuyasha; we were just looking for you!" Shippo whined.

"That's right; we were worried about you Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted.

"Please, forgive us!" Sango yelled.

"NEVER! RAWR!" Inuyasha shouted and jumped at them.

"KAGOME!" The three victims cried for help.

"Sorry guys, but you deserve it." Kagome grinned evilly. _'They deserve it because I liked the kiss.'_ She thought to herself happily.

Inuyasha kept chasing the gang around in circles around Kagome and the well. Shippo tripped over a small rock which made him fall over. Inuyasha unfortunately tripped over Shippo and face planted on the well. Kagome observed the wells' wall.

**CRASH**

"Interesting, it was your face Inuyasha." Kagome grinned.

"YA DAMN WELL!" Inuyasha shouted with a red painful face.

**The End. **


End file.
